Air pollution can pose environmental risks to respiratory and cardiovascular health. Additionally, when instances of high air pollution are observed and/or noted, efficiently identifying the source of such air pollution can facilitate mitigation of possible public health hazards.
Event source detection can be utilized and/or implementing in connection with multiple contexts, including the example context noted above. However, existing source detection approaches commonly include using models that are limited to minimal number of point sources and/or require a large amount of data to function.